The Phoenix and The Griffin
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: Year Seven-The final battle. H/Hr


Title: The Phoenix and The Griffin  
  
Author: Suzanne of Dragons Breath  
  
Summary: Year Seven: The Final Battle  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. ::glares at lawyers:: Away put your lawyers I mean no harm.  
  
Authors Notes: What can I say? It's the final battle. Maybe I'll write a prequel to this some day. Review and let me know what you think. Should I keep writing HP fics or should I just stick to POTS fics? *Note, this has not been betaed.  
  
~*~  
  
The Great Hall was in shambles. The large house tables had been blown to pieces earlier in the day. In the midst of the destruction stood the Dark Lord. He Who Must Not Be Named. Voldemort. Tom Riddle. In the middle of the scene of carnage he stood, laughing as he cast a spell to keep the students and staff from interfering with his battle with the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Harry Potter glared at Voldemort, his scar burning his forehead. He looked at the girl, woman, he amended, that stood next to him, always faithful. "I wish you had left when you had the chance Hermione." He said.  
  
"I couldn't Harry. You need my help. You'll die if I don't when you cast the spell."  
  
He sighed and brushed a kiss against her cheek. There was no arguing when she got that tone of voice. "Lets do it Mione."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort called out, interrupting the two. The bright green light flew at them at an amazing speed.  
  
"Harry! NO!" Hermione called out, pushing him. But it was too late and the deadly green light surrounded them. The observers drew in a collective gasp.  
  
Voldemort let out an evil laugh. He had won. He had killed the Boy Who Lived!  
  
The light glowed bright for a moment before it rebounded, causing a hole to appear in the enchanted ceiling. In the middle of the Great Hall two figures knelt, facing each other, eyes closed. Their robes were tattered and torn, their hands laced together.  
  
They opened their eyes revealing emerald green and cinnamon brown irises that seemed to glow. They began to chant. "Earth, fire, air, water, we call on you to release the animagi spirits." The chant crescendoed until a crack of thunder sounded and the building seemed to quake under the pressure.  
  
Hermione and Harry collapsed to the ground, a faint silver shimmer surrounding them. A spirit seemed to exit from each body in a cloud-like form. The forms began to take shape. From Harry's cloud came a large black- feathered griffin and from Hermione's a phoenix burst into shape.  
  
The two creatures attacked Voldemort. A black object seemed to exit him. The eagle head on the griffin let out a loud cry as he dove to grasp Voldemort's body in his strong paws. Pumping his wings he took flight and flew out the hole in the ceiling and towards the sun. The phoenix grasped the black shape that left Voldemort and flew towards the ceiling as well. After she left the Great Hall she seemed to dip in the air and fly towards where the moon would be.  
  
The few Death Eaters that had not died in the original attack screamed and ran from certain death at the hands of the students and teachers to where they could leave Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand to his throat. "Sonorous!" He said. "Prefects please lead the students back to the common rooms. Make sure to account for all students and inform your head of house of anyone missing." He paused, pointing his wand to his throat again. "Quietus."  
  
The headmaster looked at the destruction around him as the phoenix and griffin entered. They flew around the Great Hall before landing on the body they had left and seemed to melt into the person.  
  
The teachers approached the two fallen students. "Oh Albus! Could they still be alive, after performing such difficult magic?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Enervate multiplicus." Dumbledore said.  
  
The eyelids on the two began to flutter before opening. The teachers let out a collective sigh of relief. Poppy Pomfrey ran to where they lay. She conjured two stretchers and proceeded to the hospital wing.  
  
~*~Several Days Later~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked softly into the hospital wing where his Head Boy and Girl slept, recovering from the battle. His eyes twinkled as he crept closer. "Harry," he said, sitting in a nearby chair. "I have a visitor for you."  
  
A large black dog jumped onto Harry's bed and proceeded to drool and lick Harry's face. "Sirius! YUCK! Stop!" Harry called out.  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed. "Really! The consideration of some people! I WAS sleeping."  
  
Giving up the attack on Harry Sirius moved to Hermione's bed and began licking her. "Enough Sirius, Enough! We're both here and we're both okay!" She exclaimed, pushing the exuberant "dog" off the bed.  
  
"I just wish to inform you that Madame Pomfrey has released you so that you may attend the feast that is being held in your honor. Should anyone ask, Sirius or should I say Snuffles is a friends dog that I am watching." Dumbledore stood. "Excellent job Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Thank you. I shall see you tonight." He left, but not before giving Sirius a look as if to tell him to behave.  
  
Moving out of his bed Harry moved next to Hermione. "We did it Mione. We defeated Voldemort."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes Harry. Yes we did. The school year is over and Voldemort is gone. Now what?" she laughed slightly.  
  
"Now, the future Hermione. I think it looks pretty bright right now."  
  
"Me too Harry." He leaned over and met her lips in a deep, loving kiss, unaware of the dog that sat at their feet.  
  
'I promise you Lily and James. Harry and Hermione will get the chance that you never had. I swear it to you.' Sirius sat next to the door where Harry and Hermione continued to kiss, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth in a doggy grin.  
  
~*~ END! ~*~  
  
I'll write a sequel or a prequel to this if I get enough requests. Don't forget to respond and let me know what you thought!  
  
Putting away my quill and ink for now,  
  
~*~Suzanne of Dragons Breath~*~ 


End file.
